Hard Life
by Alfred-Kun
Summary: Short Summary: As a baby. Tim was ill and weak, he had blonde hair and blue eyes like his twin brother; Alfred. Tim was very weak and soon he was going to die but Oliver didn't want Tim out of his life. so he did something. unnatural. Oliver summoned a Demon. The demon has baby Tim and does something. something that will change both of their lives.(The other Summary is in there) R
1. Chapter 1

**Hard Life.**

**This is just my Idea for Tim (America's 2p self) Life Story and how he got here. **

**Wait. What? Tim had a Life Story? Well! Of course he does. **

**Summary: Tim was Alfred's twin brother. Tim was mentally Sick and he was going to die at Birth but Oliver had to do something... something unnatural and Arthur doesn't know about it. Oliver had to a Demon Ritual; summoning a Demon... to make a Deal... or so he thought. He was going to make a Deal but suddenly the Demon dragged Tim away from Oliver for a Year and suddenly hes back at Oliver's door in a straw basket. Was this fate? Or was the demons planning on something? Who knows... No one will ever know... **

**So, This is my Idea. And when i mean mine. I mean mine xD There might be things that i missed for Tim's personality or whatever. But i always thought Tim as a... Hot murderer with a demon inside of him. Plus i might do some demonic or latvian rituals wrong. Oh well.. I'm not an expert. **

**Oh and i might be getting some things off supernatural. Cuz i luv Supernatural and it has demons and everything. **

**Well. I'll start his life story then. Hope you like it. **

**=3=**

It was night; the moon was in the sky hidden by the misty clouds that coated it. Under the moonlight was a man, running. This man had a black, ragged hooded cloak. The hooded cloak long with old dried blood stains and claw-like rips. The man's face was dark with shadows from the hood itself.

"Need to find somethings... Don't worry kiddo..." He panted as he kept running. The thing he was talking to was a baby in a white cloth that was wrapped around the body to keep it warm and comfy.

He kept running through the random alley-ways so he wouldn't get stopped by any strangers along the way, his boots splashed into the dirty puddles as he kept sprinting. This man wouldn't stop in till he finds a place where no one goes to anymore or an abandoned place. His feet kept dragging through the alley-ways in till he reached to a wall with a smashed hole through it. It was small but he could manage. He placed the baby through the smashed hole first. Then he came second; squeezing through it; earning some cuts as he finally gets out. Then he picks up the baby and starts running again.

The man kept running into some kind of abandoned crop field; all of the crops have died. "This might be a good place..." He put the baby down gently. He looks around, trying to see if no one was around... you might not know who was around this late at night... "No ones here... good..." He sighed as he pulled out a bag that was very heavy because it contained many things that the man needed.

He toke out a book, the cover of it had a star symbol engraved on it. The man traced his hand gently over the cover, he felt the rough leather against his palm as he stroked it as he whispers something in Latvian

Suddenly the book opened. It allowed the man to peek inside. He quickly flipped through the pages until his finger stopped on a certain page. A page for summoning a Demon. He placed the opened-book down then he goes to his bag; grabbing the things he needed and placing them down with the opened-book. "Okay... Blood. Check. Spell book. Check." The man checks some other things as well. Like a rare thin sharp knife with runes on the blade and a wooden small bowl.

He kneels down as he looks at the page; looking at the picture. He grabs the blood and coats his two fingers in it. Then he draws the symbol as the one on the picture onto the clear ground. After he was finished, he got the knife and slit his wrist; the blood flowed out, trickling down his wrist and into the wooden small bowl. The blood formed a small little puddle. The man grabbed the bowl and placed it in the middle of the Symbol. He firmly grabs the book and starts reading the spell out in Latvian.

The baby started to cry as the man continued to read. "Did someone call?" A feminine voice spoken out. The man turned around and saw a woman with long red hair, blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks.

"Are yo-" he was cut off by the way the woman showed him her black eyes then she quickly turns them back to her normal eyes. "Yes. I am." she replied with a devilish smile.

She heard the cries from the baby behind her; so she decided to look. Seeing a blonde child that was wrapped with a white cloth. She quickly picks up the child. "Such a cutie." The baby went silent as he looked at the woman with blue eyes. "Mind if i... take him?" She smirked as she doesn't turn to look at the man. The man was horrified. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't plan this.

"Wait. No! You can't have him!" He grabbed the woman's wrist but suddenly she was now behind him. "But i must." her tone was now musky and dark... The man gulped as his hood was torn off. His pinky-blonde dirty hair was showing; his eyes were now wide open as he looks at the woman as he turned. "Give him back you bitch!" he swore as he glared at the demon. "Give him back? Hmm... " She kept grinning. "No." "No i will not... Oliver."

The Female demon had vanished along with the baby. The man named Oliver looked around; his head turning quickly... seeing nothing but dead plants now. "T-Tim!" He cried out the baby's name. "TIM!" his legs went onto the ground. Now he was kneeling and crying.. "Shit..." He bitten his bottom lip as he cried more... "How am i going to tell Arthur about this..." He stayed there for a moment.

Oliver stood up; finally choosing an option... and that option was to go home and lie... Tell Arthur the baby died. He sighed as he kept thinking of a better lie as his feet moved on; stepping on the dead plants, crushing them with his boots. "Might as well not tell Alfred he had a twin brother..." he said to himself as he got out of the abandoned field and back through the smashed hole in the wall. He quietly moved in the alleyways and found himself at Arthur's home. He glanced at the old looking thing that was Arthur's home.

He saw a dark figure at the door; he moved towards it to get a better look. "Oliver!" The dark figure spoke as he ran to Oliver. "A-Arthur~" he fake smiled as he got hugged by Arthur. "Where the bloodly hell have you been!?" He got yelled at. "I-I had to bury the kid..." Arthur face went pale. "Tim is..." "Dead" Oliver continued Arthur's sentence. Arthur shook his head as he deny the tears. He didn't want to cry...

"Come on.. you fool... lets have a cup of tea and some scones..." He patted Oliver's back as he takes him to the house. "I'll just have a cup of tea." Oliver said in a miserable tone.

"No Scones?" Arthur questioned as they got into the house. Arthur went to the kitchen to brew the tea. "Yeah.. No scones." he sighed as he sat in the living room. Some minutes later. Arthur had bought out two cups of tea and some scones for himself. He placed the cups and scones down onto the coffee table.

Oliver grabbed the cup of tea and drinks it as he looks out of the window; watching the misty clouds fly past the beautiful moon.

One Year has passed. Oliver was at his home. He was in the kitchen; humming a cheerful tune as he was cooking something. He knelt down near the oven; looking through the glass, seeing a tray of cupcakes. "Mmm~" he smiled as he stood back up. He look at the time. "They'll be ready in five minutes~" he clapped with pleasure and happiness. He looked around; seeing the frosting on the table, ready to be used in five minutes. He looked at a cooking book as he waited for the five minutes was over.

The bell rung; you could hear a cheerful tune bouncing off the walls and into Oliver's ears. Oliver was taking out the tray with his mittens on his hands. He placed the tray onto the counter and went to the door; unlocking it first then opening it. Seeing no one at the door. "Hm?" He had a feeling something was below him. So he looked down... "W-Wha-" His words slipped out of his mouth as his eyes were wide open. Seeing a baby in a straw basket, the baby had a note on its shirt. He picked up the note and read it. "Thanks for.. letting me borrow him... huh?" Then he remembered... "Tim!" He picked up the baby and hugging it. Then he looks at Tim; seeing that Tim was a year older now. "You look... different..."

The first thing he noticed was the hair. Tim's baby hair was like a crimson blood red. The second thing he noticed was the eyes. Eyes that looked like the colour of blood... "What did that... thing do to you...?" He questioned himself. But slowly he smiled... he was glad that Tim was back and Tim was not harmed in anyway. He quickly checked if Tim had any bruises or cuts but nothing... well expect the blood-stained symbol on Tim's belly... "Is this a..." he cut himself off as he sprinted back into the house; putting the baby down and looking into a book. The same book he used that night... "A blood symbol..." He read from the text. "This symbol will help the person digest the demonic blood..."

He dropped the book. That... That... "That bitch! She did do something to him!" He grabbed the baby; glazing at the symbol... he knew it was to late... the demon had Tim for a year now and probably fed him demonic blood... if he washed off the symbol then the demonic blood would effect Tim and probably kill him.

"Wait..."

He looked at Tim's skin... it was a normal colour. It wasn't as pale as before... not when Tim was sick. He kinda felt... happy? Tim wasn't going to die. Tim doesn't have any sickness anymore!? He was going to live! Oh the happiness that Oliver was feeling. He felt tears of joy flowing down his cheeks as he gently hugged the infant.

"Welcome Home... Timothy Jones." He saw that the baby was now asleep. So he decide to summon a crib with his magic and place Tim in it. "Night night" he whispered as he leaned in; kissing the small forehead. Then he goes back to the kitchen; finishing the cupcakes with his favourite pink frosting.

Oliver uses some flakes for little bushy eyebrows. "Arthur will love this~" he giggled as he puts the flakes onto the frosting; carefully, so he wont ruin the lovely pink cupcakes.

"Perfect~" He was now finished. There was a lovely tray of cupcakes cover in a pink frosting with small flakes as eyebrows. He thought for a moment... thinking of a spell... "Hmm.." He quickly says something. The cupcakes were now magicly in a box with a nice, pink stripped wrapping paper. with a light pink ribbon on it.

He grabbed the box and headed out to Arthur's place. He went out of the door and locked it with his silver key. He turned and walked along the stone-path. He hummed as he opened the gate and went out; closing it behind him. he kept humming as he walked onto the path, following it to Arthur's place. it only toke Oliver about some minutes. it wasn't that far. He got to Arthur's door; knocking on it.

"Come on.." He grumbled. Arthur opened the door; looking a bit angry as he had Alfred in his arms... Alfred was crying and Arthur was getting stressed from the noise. "What the hell do you want?" He growled a bit as he stared at Oliver with ferocious green eyes. "Uhmm.. Here. " Oliver showed Arthur the box. "What is this?" He looked at Oliver with a questionable look. "Its something. Okay?" He quickly passed Arthur and placed the box onto the counter in Arthur's kitchen. "Open it when Alfred is asleep" Oliver passed Arthur again; going out of the door and back onto the path, going back to his place.

Tim was still sleeping, cuddling his teddy bear. Tim kept chewing on the bear's ear like it was some kind of food. Oliver quickly got back to the door; unlocking it and going in; locking it behind him. He goes to check up on Tim that was still asleep. he smiled as he saw Tim's sleeping baby face. So cute.

The bear's ear was now bleeding... Oliver saw the blood on Tim's mouth. "Oh god..." He gasped as he grabbed the bear off Tim. he inspected the ear. seeing blood pumping out of it... it was like the bear was alive... like it had blood in its system.

"What... What did they really do to you Tim?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Don't Worry... My Child.**

Oliver paced side to side as he was thinking of something serious... Last time he stay up to check up what blood was pumping from the teddy bear's ear. He used some of his magic and technology to find out. after some minutes he got the results. It was demon blood. He cussed inside his head as he stubbed his toe against the bottom stair. 'FUCK!' he sit down on the bottom stair; wimping in pain as he looked at his big toe. "God dammit..." he rubbed his big toe gently; smoothing it a little to get rid of the pain.

He stood back up now that the pain was gone. He went to Tim's crib; checking up on him on a daily basis. He looked at Tim's face... Tim was looking at him with big, blood like eyes. Oliver sighed as he went to the kitchen; grabbing a cupcake and eating it... he didn't know what to do.. or where to start. The only thing he knew... is... that he had to raise Tim up. Feed Tim the demonic blood in a baby's bottle.. but he can't let Arthur come to this house or Arthur would give him a good scolding.

But first.. he had to find some demonic blood... but how? He went out of the kitchen; passing the doorway but then he stopped. He heard a strange clunk noise as he was trying to exit the kitchen.

His whole body turned to the sound; seeing the fridge door open. "Huh?" He questioned himself as his feet took a step forward. Slowly getting to the fridge. He had to be careful. You never knew what was going to pounce at you in your own damn kitchen.

Oliver looked inside the fridge; seeing a set of bottles filled with red liquid, one of the bottles had a yellow sticky note with blue hand writing. He toke it off and read it in his head. 'Half a teaspoon of this and Tim will keep living' He glanced at the bottles again then at the note... then at the bottles again then at the note... "Demon blood?" He grabbed a bottle and placed it on the counter. Oliver grabbed a metal spoon and opened the bottle's cap; pouring the red liquid onto the spoon; carefully holding the spoon so the blood wont spill anywhere on the floor or the counter or any of his nice pink fancy cloths that he really adore.

He mumbled some magic; making Tim appear in one of those baby feeding chairs. Oliver glanced at the baby feeding chair; seeing its blue... not pink. "I like blue... but Pink is way much better~ Oh and it needs to have light red strips" He smiled as he said something.

The baby feeding chair was now what Oliver wanted to be... a pink and light red striped... chair... You can now tell that Tim wasn't liking this. Tim had a grumpy face on as he noticed the chair he was in... He is a baby but he knows what he likes and dislikes and this chair was just... not acceptable.

"Here comes the choo choo train~" he sang lightly as he made choo-choo sounds with his mouth while slowly bringing the spoon to Tim's mouth. "Open wide~" Tim looked at Oliver with big cute blood-like eyes, he was still grumpy but he obeyed. Opening his mouth and feeling the metal taste in his mouth along with the red liquid dripping onto his tongue. Once the spoon was gone; Tim slowly swallowed it down, loving the taste that was still in his mouth.

"Good boy!~" Giggling sounds came from Oliver's mouth as he cleaned the spoon and placed it away then he went to Tim; picking him up from the chair and bringing him back to the crib. He gently laid the baby down.

Tim yawned as his eyes became tired; slowly closing. Oliver smiled as he watched Tim fall asleep. "Sooo cute~" Oliver said as he slowly realize the moment where he felt like a father, and how a father should look after his son and protect him. Oliver gently stroked Tim's cheek as his father-smiled appeared. "You sleep well~" He went to the light switch; pressing it so the light in the room will turn off; he went to the door and closed it so Tim would have a peaceful night.

In the morning, light shimmered through the glass window; shining onto the bed while Oliver slept. "Uhh..." he grumbled as the light hit his eyes as he tried to open them. He grumbled more as he got up; hating waking up in the morning but it had to be done. He rubbed his tiresome eyes as his body shuffled to the edge of the bed; letting his feet touch the dark pink rug. He stood up; walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up... it was just a normal day. Well, expect for feeding a baby with demonic blood.

He went out of the bathroom; drying his face with a fluffy towel then he placed it away; throwing onto the messed up bed. He yawned a bit as he came across the crib; seeing Tim awake. Tim was silent; not saying a word. You would of thought he would say something like a... Goo-goo or a Gaa-Gaa... but no. He was just silent. Tim looked at Oliver with a blank stare, then he looked around; feeling bored... then he looked at his toes suddenly he started to play with them; trying to grab them and suck on them. Oliver giggled at this point; seeing the baby actually doing something.

"You hungry?" He asked the baby who gave him another blank stare. Then Tim looked down at his belly; hearing a little grumble. "Guess so." Oliver went to the kitchen quick. "Hmm..." He thought of something that might be a good idea. He grabbed the baby food and the demonic blood... "He doesn't rarely eat the baby food... so if i..." He grabbed a spoon and pour some red liquid onto it then he poured it onto the baby food that was in a bowl. "Then i just..." he started to mix it. He looked at it and he felt like he was going to puke because this baby food wasn't a nice sight to look at... but he hoped Tim would eat it. He sighed as he grabbed the bowl and another clean spoon; going towards Tim.

He dipped the spoon into the baby food; getting some baby food onto the spoon then he did what he did last time, making choo-choo sounds, trying to encourage the baby to open its mouth. Tim opened his mouth; tasting the metal from the spoon as it entered. Tim tasted the baby food mixed with the blood... he wasn't very interested at first but then he suddenly tasted the blood that he dearly loved. He smiled as he looked at Oliver, and Oliver knew he wanted more so he gave Tim more baby food until it was all gone. "Woow... You loved that~ didn't ya?" Tim nodded as he stared at Oliver.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hm?" Oliver went to the door, unlocking it first before opening it to see a British man holding a blonde baby with blue eyes. "Oh. Hey Arthur" "Hey..." Arthur didn't sound happy. "Whats the matter?" "This... THING!" The thing he meant was Alfred, the baby with the blonde hair and blue eyes. "But hes adorable~" Oliver smiled as he saw the cute baby giggle. "I know he is.. but.. he cries to much and he eats so much. Hes so annoying!" He quickly gave the baby to Oliver and stormed into the house. "I need a cup of tea and a bloody rest!" he yelled softly. "W-Wait Don't go in-" but it was to late. Arthur went into the kitchen; noticing some baby food and a bottle of red liquid... "O-Oliver... what the fuck is this!?" Oliver quickly went to the kitchen door with wide eyes... "U-Uhmm.."

Arthur glared at Oliver as Oliver was pale to the face. "I-I..."

"I can explain?"

"Explain this then! What the hell is this. Doesn't look like wine and its not jam!" Arthur inspected the bottle gently before opening the cap; dipping his finger in and tasting it... but Oliver stops him by grabbing Arthur's wrist. "Don't taste it... I-Its" He gulped as he continued. "Its Demon blood" Arthur was about to drop the bottle but Oliver catch it quick placing it back onto the counter.

"D-Demons blood?! H-How and why?!" Arthur was totally horrified as his eyes were glued to the bottle. "I-Its a long story..." Oliver grabbed Arthur's arm and bought him to the Crib where Tim was. "R-Remember i told you T-Tim died... I'm sorry..." "W-Wait.." Arthur was now speechless as he saw Tim in the crib. "I tried my best to keep Tim's weak body alive... so i had to do something stupid... it was so stupid the demon actually toke him away for a whole year then suddenly, two days later hes at my doorstep." Arthur picked up the baby; looking at it. "His hair and eyes?" "Yup... the demon blood did that. But hes no longer weak anymore..."

Arthur sighed sadly. "But why lie?" Oliver hoped he wouldn't say that... "B-Because i was afraid Arthur... Afraid of you being disappointed, angry and scared... I-I didn't want to give you that burden." "I-I see" That was all Arthur said, Oliver saw the pain, sorrow and sadness in Arthur's emerald eyes. "But on the bright side. Tim is alive and Alfred has his brother back." the paw, sorrow and sadness in the British man's eyes were no longer there. Fury was in his eyes now. "Brother!? Tim is no longer his brother. H-Hes becoming a monster!" Oliver's eyes went wide as he heard what Arthur was saying. His gut was feeling terrible as he felt horrible... horrible for Tim. "Get out of my house..." His voice was deep and dark as a knife appeared in his left hand. "Get out..." "O-Oliver... b-bloody hell. P-put that knife away." "No." He looked at Arthur with hatred in his eyes. Oliver swopped Alfred for Tim. "You get out of this fucking house and never come back." He held the knife tightly as he held Tim in his right arm. "F-Fine.." the British man felt guilty for saying the stuff he said.

Oliver kept threatening Arthur with the blunt knife; keeping it from a safe distance. He didn't want to hurt Arthur he couldn't really control his own body. His body was acting on its own. "OUT!" He thrust his blunt knife forward, trying to stab Arthur. Arthur quickly dodged and made his way to the door; opening it and slamming it behind him.

Oliver could now control his body again. "S-Shit..." He didn't know what just happened... suddenly Arthur said that Tim was a monster and then his mind went blank, he magicly summoned a knife in his hand and then all this chaos started to happen. Thank god Arthur dodged though... he would felt so guilty if he harmed his own brother.

He sighed; feeling the guilt already upon his shoulders, weighing him down. He placed Tim back into the crib. He patted Tim's head. "Its alright Timmy. Your no monster..." He kissed Tim's forehead before going to the phone; trying to call Arthur.

Arthur picked up the phone. "H-Hello?" His voice was still shaken. "I-Its me... O-Oliver. I'm sorry Arthur..." he pleaded as some tears went down his cheeks.. "I-I just felt angry that you called Tim a monster... H-Hes just a baby..." Arthur felt more guilt on him now. "I'm sorry to... I shouldn't of said that..." Both of the brothers had tears strolling down their cheeks; both of them were starting to feel the same emotion. Guilt.

"Tomorrow..." Arthur spoke first. "Tomorrow... Meet me at my place with Tim and we can have Tea and scones. Tim could play with Alfred." Oliver smiled as the tears stopped. "Yeah, That sounds great. I'll bring some cupcakes as well~" Arthur smiled as well, his tears also stopped. "Well... Guess i'll see you tomorrow then." "Yeah." Oliver hanged up the phone; still smiling.

The guilt was still there, but only a little bit now. The only guilt he felt was trying to stab his own brother... that was still there, lurking around in his heart. He hoped... he really hoped he wont do that again...


End file.
